Healed Forever
by irishw0lf3
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson x Reader in which y/n finds Klaus feeding on someone, but when they go towards a bar to talk about it the reader gets shot. Klaus gives y/n his blood but ends up turning them into a vampire. Y/n talks about being suicidal and now being stuck as a vampire so, Klaus gives them the option- give him one month to change their mind and if they don't then he will stake y/n


Y/n was walking down the street of New Orleans when they came upon a scene that would normally make someone run. In front of them was Klaus Mikaelson feeding on a young woman. Y/n didn't know what to say or do. They were stuck frozen as they watched. When Klaus had finished and turned around, he spotted you.

"You're very odd." Y/n mumbled.

"Wait, why aren't you running or screaming right now?" Klaus asked.

"I think my anxiety has me stuck. Let me guess you're a vampire? I've read books in the past about such things. I didn't know they actually existed."

"You can't tell anyone what you just saw."

"Hell, nobody would believe me anyway. Did you get enough blood or do you need more?"

"Are you offering?"

"Not necessarily I just need to know if I'm next."

"You're fine darling. I got enough. Would you like to get a real drink together? I know a great bar down the street."

"Sure, that would be nice."

Klaus nodded and he began walking down the street with Y/n. They were close to the bar when suddenly a loud gunshot run out. Next thing Y/n knew they were on the ground. Y/n fell to the ground as blood began to pool around them. Klaus' eyes turned red at smelling the blood, but since he had just fed he had enough control to not go crazy. Klaus didn't know what else to do so, he bit his own wrist and fed Y/n some of his blood in order for them to heal. When it didn't seem to be helping much, Klaus snapped your neck turning you into a vampire.

Three days later…

Y/n woke up and all their senses felt heightened. They didn't recognize their surroundings and sat up quickly.

"What the hell?" Y/n grumbled.

Suddenly the man from "last night" appeared. Klaus leaned against the door frame as he stared at Y/N.

"Morning love, you've been unconscious for three days." Klaus explained.

"I remember getting shot… Why am I not in a hospital?"

"There's no need for it. I turned you the night you were shot. Normally my blood heals human wounds quickly, but I was worried you would bleed out before it could."

"So… I'm a vampire now? Well isn't that just great."

"No need to sound thrilled about it."

"You wouldn't understand…"

"Try me."

"I have been feeling suicidal for the past few months and now you're telling me I'm going to live forever. Not exactly the best news."

"Oh… Well, how about this. Give me a month to show you all the great things you can do now. If you're still upset about it then I can stake you myself."

Y/n sighed, "Fine, one month."

A couple of hours later, Y/n was wandering throughout the hallways of the compound. Y/n wasn't really sure what to do with themselves when they happened upon Klaus' bedroom. Y/n peeked through the open doorway to see Klaus painting at an easel. The painting was nowhere near complete and yet it already looked beautiful.

"Are you just going to stare or are you going to come in?" Klaus murmured.

Y/n moved into the room and sat on the edge of Klaus' bed.

"Your painting looks nice so far."

"Why thank you. Most people can't appreciate my artwork. Something about it always being too dark."

"Well, I think it's beautiful. I never understood why people shamed others for having a dark mind. The darker the mind the more intriguing I'd say. I've never once been able to understand people that are all sunshine and rainbows."

Klaus turned to look at Y/n and smirked before commenting, "I'm liking you more and more."

"Thanks… I think."

"I don't like many people. You can ask my siblings if you feel the need to verify it. You must be special or something."

"No, there's nothing special about me. All I do is write dark poetry and cry, really."

"You're a writer? Could you make a poem right now? Or do you need to think over it?"

Y/n nodded and closed their eyes for a few moments before opening them and looking directly at Klaus as they spoke, "A dark soul, for once I am, dark enough I can't pretend, with eyes so dark and hearts so light, I nearly killed myself tonight, I closed my eyes and willed the pain, for once death may greet me and make me sane."

Klaus' eyes widened and he bit his lip. "That was really good… I'm Klaus by the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Y/n and thanks. Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah, I've never seen someone be able to come up with such thoughtful rhymes without having to work hours to make them."

"I guess that's one thing I can do right."

"Two actually."

"Hm? What's the second one then, Klaus?"

"You're also beautiful."

"Well, now I know you're crazy. I'm not beautiful by any means."

"I quite disagree. You're the most beautiful vampire that I have ever turned. I seem to have gotten things out of order though. I do believe I should have asked you out on a date before turning you. That's my mistake though. Would you allow me to court you until your month is up? Then you can decide between death and being with me."

Y/n bit their lip as their eyes clouded with deep thoughts. Finally, y/n nodded. "If you truly wish to Klaus, then, I will give you a chance."

The next day Y/n was curled up in bed when the smell of coffee hit their nose. Y/n sat up just in time to see Klaus walking into the room while he held two mugs of coffee. Klaus smiled softly and handed Y/n one of the mugs.

"I hope I made it right. Elijah said I might have put a little too much sugar."

Y/n laughed lightly, "So you're asking Elijah for dating advice? That's funny considering you two were arguing all night."

"On the rare occasion, Elijah can be quite helpful. Last night and today he was not."

Klaus sat down on the edge of the bed and began drinking his own coffee. Y/n couldn't help but grin. To you, Klaus seemed like the perfect combination of cynical and sarcasm. Y/n sat their mug on the bedside table and then leaned across the bed. Y/n kissed Klaus' cheek gently before sitting back in their spot and resuming drinking their coffee. Klaus' eyes widened when he felt the kiss against his cheek. The kiss had left a feeling of warmth spreading throughout his dead body. Klaus had been with people in the past, but something felt different about Y/n. He could tell that Y/n genuinely understood him on a level that most couldn't bare the thought out. He intended to heal Y/n forever.


End file.
